


Calling Me Home

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Airlines, Freebird - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, inner monologue, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: I asked you once if you believed in soul mates. Too caught off guard, you never gave an answer, never divulged to me your hand kept so closely to your chest. But that lopsided smile and half-hearted shrug, my darling, you never said no. (edited 11/17/16)





	

I asked you once if you believed in soul mates. Too caught off guard, you never gave an answer, never divulged to me your hand kept so closely to your chest. But that lopsided smile and half-hearted shrug, my darling, you never said no.

Tonight, we bask beneath the stars. Far from the tainting of any civilization, we are able to see the stars endlessly dot the purple and black sky. We spread the blanket, the one your grandma stitched, atop a field of flowers too otherworldly for me to name. With my head in your secure lap, we gaze up at the sea of stars. In truth, darling, I can’t take my eyes off you.

With a gentle caress, I trace those features that I so lovingly adore. In an instant, my troubles and worries melt away into the faint distance. How do you will that smile so? All the stars in the sky and I can see only you, my love.

Once more, I think about asking if you believe in soul mates. I almost want to hear you tease me, to call me 40’s cheese.

Before I can ask, your eyes shift down towards me. Your soft lips grace my knuckles, one by one. I refrain from asking, not wanting to spoil the moment. To utter a word would be to tarnish this idyllic painting so lovingly created.

Yet, know this. Whether or not you believe in soul mates, Sam, you are my guiding star, my home.

 


End file.
